DULCE AMOR
by Mary Potter W86
Summary: CAPITULO 14 ..Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad… lucius al escuchar el ultimo ruido.. entro ala habitación.., sus ojos no podian creer lo que estaba viendo la wesley y la traidora… escapando…..Inmobilius…grito…KIERES SABER MAS LEE JEJEJE Y DEJEN RR CH
1. TRISTEZAS

Bueno este es mi 1er fic espero k les guste: Amor o amistad? .. Simple capricho  
  
En la madriguera:  
  
En el patio de la familia wesley se encontraba una joven de 16 año, cabellos rojizos como el fuego algunos rizos destacaban en su frente, con tez blanca y algunas pecas en su hermoso rostro, su cuerpo había cambiando en el ultimo año, ya era toda una mujer.  
Se encontraba debajo de una árbol ginny w. llorando y pensado en su amor no correspondido el niño-k-vivió, aquel k era unos de los chicos mas codiciados en hogwarst *harry potter* el k la salvo en su 2do año y k desde k lo vio 2 años atrás, con solo 10 años ella supo k era el amor de su vida, se quedo perdidamente enamorada de el, con su tierna sonrisa y timidez.  
  
G: me siento tan sola en este mundo, pero que ironía es esta vida, teniendo 5 hermanos, pero mi soledad es de amor, quiero ser amada, sentir los labios de el junto a los míos, que este cuando mas lo necesite que me abrase y k nunca se aleje de mi, que me haga reír cuando este triste.  
  
Pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por la voz de su hermano ron.  
  
Ron: ¡ginny ven a comer te estamos esperando! G: ¡enseguida voy!  
  
Con un ligero movimiento ginny se limpio algunas de las lagrimas k yacían en su rostro he intento sonreír para seguir a ron hacia la casa.  
  
En otro lugar bastante lejos de la madriguera:  
  
En un cuarto oscuro se encontraba un chico bastante apuesto de pelo negro, ojos verdes esmeraldas y una complexión bastante atractiva gracias a las fuertes entrenamientos de siendo ahora el capitán y buscador del equipo. Se encontraba dormido después de una fuerte discusión k había tenido con su tío vernon.  
  
Sin imaginarse que alguien lo estaba observando.  
  
Me kdo corto pero prometo hacer los demas mas largos  
Esto y mas en los sig capitulo bueno si kieren ustedes deciden.  
  
Espero k les haya gustado espero sus r/r 


	2. Comienzos

Bueno aki esta el 2do capitulo de este fic. Espero k sea de su agrado espero sus rewies  
  
Amor o amistad?  
  
Encuentro  
  
*****Punto de vista de ginny****  
  
No puedo creer k sea así mi hermano, por k desde k entro a hogwarts lo tiene k invitar a la casa , no sabe lo k sufro por el, solo con escuchar su voz siento k el mundo cae sobre mi, mi corazón se agita y no puedo respirar, mis mejillas arden totalmente, yo siendo tan tranquila y muy alegre se me olvida todo cuando estas cerca de mi, sentir su respiración a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cuerpo me hace desfallecer , k sentimiento tan extraño k desde k tengo 10 años no se ha quitado ni en una mínima parte, con el tiempo crece mas.  
  
Ho amor maldito k solo me hace sufrí, k me quita las fuerzas de la vida pero ala vez me da alegría al saber k puedo amar con tanta pasión.  
  
Ho corazón pobre de ti no se k hacer para k tengas lo k mas deseas, soporta corazón mío k cada pedazo roto lo he recogido por aquel verdugo k nos ha robado cada aliento de nuestro ser.  
  
Amor mio, pronto estaras en mi humilde casa y tu sin saber k me muero por ti, por estar a tu lado sentir tus hermosos labios junto a los mios, oír tu respiración, k seamos amigos amantes y estar juntos sin k nada ni nadie nos separe, dulce sueño seria ese y pensar k ahora podrias estar dormido tan trankilo y soñando con la odiosa de cho y sin imaginarte k aki estoy yo soñando y añorando tu ser.  
  
Será mejor k me vaya a dormir, mañana sera otro dia, el dia en k por fin de volvere a ver mi amado harry potter, mi amor secreto, mi anhelo, mi gran amor, buenas noches amor hasta mañana.  
  
... Al día siguiente  
  
Vaya creo k he llorado de nuevo, hasta en sueños no te puedo apartar , ya faltan algunas horas amor para k te vuelva a ver y para k tu me vuelvas a ignorar como siempre, será mejor k me vista y me vea muy bonita para ti, aunque solo sea un pequeño vistazo y te des cuenta k existo amor, animo gin me digo a mi misma quizás hoy sea el día en k por fin tus ojos me miren de otra manera.  
  
Bajo lentamente las escaleras, sabiendo k tu estas ahí, me volteas a ver sonriente como siempre, Ho amor, siento k voy a morir en este mismo instante y tener tu rostro como lo ultimo k mis ojos vieron en esta vida y llevarme este hermoso recuerdo.  
  
Sonrió un poco para k sepas k estoy feliz al verte, pero en verdad daría mi vida para dejar este momento así como esta.  
  
Al fin te animas a hablar.  
  
H: h..o..l.a gin.  
  
Parece k estas sonrojado, esto es increíble corazon calma solo dever de tener frio, eso ha de ser todo.  
  
G: hola harry como estas? ..Y sonrio un poco  
  
Magnifico gin no balbuceaste, vas bien eso gin tu puedes solo es un saludo-- -pense  
  
H: muy bien.... Gin.. Pero k lin..da estas G: gracias harry, tu tambien estas muy guapo.  
  
Pero k dije, ho no , tonta gin ahora va a crer k son una tonta, k estupida soy mejor me voy antes k diga otra cosa, pero k pasa algo me detiene, pero k es esto, harry me ha tomado la mano, calma gin calma..  
  
H. no te vayas por favor, apenas acabo de llegar y ron fue por hermione, no me dejes solo, por favor.  
  
Pero k hago, si estoy mas con soy capas de decirle todo lo k siento, pero k hago.  
  
G. Esta bien harry, vamos a fuera un rato aki no estoy muy a gusto y me gustaria platicar un rato tu k piensas?  
  
H: me parece genial  
  
Ho vaya gin si k sabes meter la pata, ahora ha ver k haces, pero tranquila, tu puedes gin solo relájate y finge k no te interesa k solo es un amigo, como si fuera tan sencillo, mm ahora estoy peleando conmigo misma k falta ahora k venga un troll.  
  
H: k pasa gin.  
  
G: no nada harry solo pensaba en la escuela, ahora va aestar mucho mas pesado, bueno asi me dijo hermione. Si como no gin---pense  
  
H: no te preocupes, todo va a salir bien, vas a ver k pronto ya vas a estar saliendo de 6to y luego sin darte cuenta ya vas a estar en 7to, jejeje te lo digo por experiencia.  
  
G.: gracias harry (Hay k lindo te miras sonriendo)  
  
H: sabes gin, estoy muy preocupado, voldemort no ha atado y eso es muy extraño, temo k este haciendo un plan tan terrible como el año pasado ***ya saben lo k paso en el libro 5**** pero, se k no estoy solo y k cuento con la ayuda de todos mis amigos eso es lo k me da mas fuerza.  
  
Pero k es esto k me esta diciendo no entiendo, me esta dando las gracias por estar a su lado, k kiere llegar a esto, si ya se solo como tu amiga ya lo entiendo.  
  
G: harry por k me dices estas cosas no te entiendo (por favor k sea lo k pienso)  
  
H: por k eres una gran amiga, aunque no nos llevemos mucho asi te considero.  
  
( Hay no me esta abrazando, k rico huele como siempre lo he soñado, pero te estas separando hay no te alejes por favor)  
  
G: gracias harry, yo también te considero un amigo muy especial (amigo si como no)  
  
H: bueno gin será mejor k entremos ya hace mucho frió y no quiero k te enfermes y k ron me mate por k te tengo aki, ya sabes con lo celoso k es.  
  
G: Ni k estuviéramos haciendo nada malo, además solo somos ami..gos..--- termino hablar con un poco apagada la voz y con los ojos lleno de lagrimas , noto k solo bajas la mirada me tomas del brazo y caminamos ala casa.  
  
Continuara.....  
  
r/r para segirle.... 


	3. Hogwarts

Gracias por los r/r los tengo muy en cuenta.  
  
Karla ('Mione, gracias por los comentarios, y k bueno k te este gustado mi fic, espero k te guste este capitulo. Espero tus comentarios..  
  
************************************************************************* Presentaciones de algunos personajes nuevos:  
  
Adam jones * Edad: 16 años, casa: grifindor, alto, de ojos azules, delgado, moreno claro, considerado unos de los 10 mas codiciados en hogwarts, simpático, coqueto y muy buen amigo. Un poco distraído pero buen jugador de quidich  
  
Leslie Mortimer* Edad 16, grifindor, ojos color miel, delgada, altura 1.69, tierna, le encanta leer, mejor amiga de ginny, es hija de una de las familias mas ricas de Inglaterra aparte de los potter, de sangre pura, valiente, pero un tanto distraída en el amor .  
  
Yoselin White * Edad 16, casa Ravenclaw, rubia, ojos azules, altura promedio, gran deportista, era la nueva buscadora de su casa , inteligente, calculadora y optimista.  
  
Joshua white * 17 años, casa grifindor , ojos verdes, tes blanca, hermano mayor de yoselin, simpático, valiente y travieso (admirador de los hermanos wesley)  
  
William Banks* 16 años, casa grifindor, rubio , ojos azules, romántico, sencillo, altura promedio.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
3 capitulo **Hogwarts**  
  
************************************************************************* Las vacaciones pasaron volando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fueron estupendas con harry, hermione y todos mis hermanos. Pero todo esto se había acabo, por fin había vuelto a hogwarts, en cierto punto me alegraba ver a mis amigos, pero ya no podia ver todo el tiempo a harry.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
ERES LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES,  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Ya había pasado un dia k habíamos vuelto ala escuela y aun no te veía, lo que mas deseaba era verte, para sentir las fuerzas suficientes para soportar todo lo que me deparaba este día.  
  
No te k ya no había nadie mas en la habitación, de seguro se me ha hecho tarde, será mejor k me apresure.  
  
Me arregle un poco, para que no se notara que no había dormido muy bien, todo este tiempo he estado pensado en ti, ni un segundo de mi mente has salido, mis amigas lo han notado, me he vuelto mas distraída, aunque intente este verano olvidarte me ha sido totalmente difícil, mi única alegría es que ya puedo platicar contigo y no sonrojarme.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
MI PENSAMIENTO MÁS PROFUNDO, TAMBIEN ERES,  
  
TAN SOLO DIME LO QUE HAGO,  
  
AQUÍ ME TIENES.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
La puerta de la habitación se habría lentamente y ahí se encontraba mi mejor amiga, con una calida sonrisa y ala vez un poco preocupada,  
  
Leslie: ginny te estamos esperando para ir a desayunar, Adam y William estaban a punto de entrar a tu cuarto y llevarte asi como estuvieras.  
  
G: ya estoy lista, vamos antes de k los chicos empiecen a hacerle bromas a los de 1ero. **me recuerdan tanto a los gemelos, solo k William es mas serio***  
  
Por fin bajas gin, ya casi íbamos por ti, de la que te salvaste, pero ya vamonos k ya tengo hambre y will ya se esta durmiendo. comento adam.  
  
Ya en el comedor, mire a Yoselin discutiendo con Joshua, los 2 estaban rojos de tanto gritar, lo único k pude escuchar es a Yoselin k no lo iba a ayudar con ella , pero k extraño, en fin tengo mucha hambre.  
  
A nos cuantos lugares de mi se encontraba harry, tan lindo como siempre, se miraba muy animado platicando con mi hermano y a su lado estaba hermione se miraba un tanto aburrida por la conversación de ambos chicos, de seguro han de estar hablando de quidich.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
ERES CUANDO DESPIERTO LO PRIMERO, ESO ERES,  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Pero que lindo estas --- dije  
  
Quien gin, ah . el gran harry potter de nuevo, no que lo ibas a olvidar en el verano- Leslie  
  
Lo intente Psique pero no pude, hay algo dentro de mi que lo quiere olvidar, pero en mi corazón late rápidamente cuando estoy con el, no se si pueda vivir sin el.  
  
Gin que voy ha hacer contigo, hay tantos chicos que desearían que tu les hicieras caso, pero tu solo tienes ojos para harry, si quieres te presento a algunos, que tal?--- Leslie  
  
G: Hay Psique, lo mismo digo, varios chicos están locos por ti un ejemplo es will, no te quita los ojos de encima, además es muy lindo, deberías darle una oportunidad, mereces que te quieran, eres una chica muy linda, y amable.  
  
Leslie: Gin no estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti y de harry, y will tu sabes que si me gusta pero es muy tímido, y no estoy segura parece que le gusta Yoselin, siempre esta con el, no es que sienta celos ni nada por el estilo solo me ha tocado verlos muy juntitos..  
  
G: Será mejor que nos vayamos nos toca pociones y no quiero que snape nos quite puntos, no vamos chicos.  
  
Doy una ultima mirada donde se encontraba harry, el noto que lo estaba observando, yo le sonrió y me despido con un suave movimiento con la mano. Y me retiro a clases.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
LO QUE A MI VIDA LE HACE FALTA SI NO VIENES,  
  
LO UNICO, PRECIOSA, QUE MI MENTE HABITA HOY  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
En la biblioteca:  
  
Leslie: si que ha sido un día muy largo no crees gin, primero snape y astrología si sigo así, voy a morir de aburrimiento.  
  
Adam: no eres la única que piensa así, es muy agotador, pero mira quien viene tu amiga Yoselin, cuidado will que va a ver pleito.  
  
Leslie: no seas infantil adam, Yoselin es una buena persona no se por que dices que me cae mal.  
  
Yoselin: hola chicos como están?  
  
Leslie: muy bien gracias (hasta k tu llegaste claro)..  
  
Yoselin: adam nos vamos, dijiste que íbamos a practicar un poco para el próximo partido, vienes will. --aunque eran de distintas casas, se ayudaban mutuamente eran muy buenos amigos---  
  
Will: no yo me quedo, aun no he terminado.  
  
Yoselin: esta bien, como quieras, no vamos adam---- nos vemos chicos  
  
G: Será mejor que yo también me vaya deje unos libros en la sala común, *** perdóname Leslie pero tienes que acertar que te gusta will*** nos vemos en la sala común Leslie y will.  
  
Salí lo mas rápido que pude de la biblioteca, lo único que quería era desahogarme un poco, estaba muy distraída, cuando choco con alguien, no mire quien era, simplemente me disculpe, y me marche. Escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no me importo, solo seguí mi camino.  
  
No tengo ánimos para ir ala sala común, voy a ir un rato al lago, así podré aclarar un poco mi mente.  
  
Me siento a un costado de un árbol, abrazo mis piernas y una extraña sensación se apodera de mi, empiezo a llorar, recordando mi amor no correspondido, aun que lo niegue, no puedo mentirme a mi misma, lo quiero demasiado, en el verano me imagine que el también empezaba a sentir lo mismo por mi, pero solo eran ilusiones mías, el jamás me podría amar, solo me ve como la pequeña hermana de ron.  
  
Harry potter si supieras todo lo que siento por ti, eres mi mundo, no se que haría sin ti, te amo demasiado, nunca podría renunciar a ti, aunque salga con muchos chicos, no puedo olvidarme de tus ojos, de tu boca de tu ser. Deseo tanto probar tus labios, pero jamás será posible.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
QUE PUEDO DECIRTE, TALVEZ PUEDO MENTIRTE, SIN RAZON,  
PERO LO QUE HOY SIENTO ES QUE SIN TI ESTOY MUERTO,  
PUES ERES, LO QUE MAS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO, ESO ERES.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Siento un mano que toca mi hombro, era. Joshua  
  
Pero que hace una chica tan hermosa sola, y sin mi compañía... Terminando con una gran sonrisa coqueta, me sonroje un poco al verlo tan cerca de mí.  
  
Yo.. Vine a tomar aire fresco, ya sabes estar todo el día en el castillo es agotador, pero será mejor que regrese ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre. Y sin mas me levante y me dirige al gran comedor, dejando a jushua atónito, por mi respuesta.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
ERES EL TIEMPO QUE COMPARTO, ESO ERES, LO QUE LA GENTE PROMETE,  
  
CUANDO SE QUIERE, MI SALVACION, MI ESPERANZA Y MI FE  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
** HARRY **  
  
Por fin te veo mi dulce pelirroja, que ciego fui todo este tiempo, aunque ron me decía que estabas enamorada de mi, tu ojos me niegan la respuesta tan anhelada, por que soy un cobarde ante ti, pondría estar ante el mismísimo voldemort miles de veces y jamás estará comparado al temor que tengo de que rechaces, de que me digas que amas a otro, aun recuerdo los días tan hermosos que pasamos en la madriguera, fui un cobarde al no decirte todo lo que sentía en ese mismo instante.  
  
Quiero ser el que este a tu lado cada mañana, ser lo primero que veas, que tus sonrisas solo sean solo para mi, que estemos juntos para toda la eternidad, yo por ti daría la vida, mi dulce pelirroja.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
SOY EL QUE QUERERTE QUIERE COMO NADIE SOY,  
EL QUE TE LLEVARIA EL SUSTENTO DIA A DIA, EL QUE POR TI,  
DARIA LA VIDA, ESE SOY  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Te veo entrar con tu encantadora sonrisa junto a un chico que he visto algunas veces en la sala común, pero que hace ese sonriéndote, pero que se cree, se sienta a tu lado muy tranquilo, no lo puedes permitir, siento una gran rabia dentro de mi, aprieto con fuerza mis manos soportando todo lo que siento, los celos me invaden mi ser.. Soy el único que puede estar a tu lado.  
  
Volteo a ver a ron que no se da cuenta de la situación tan terrible que estaba pasando Su ginny estaba con Ese y el no hacia nada.  
  
Ron, mira ese chico esta con giny, no lo vas a permitir--- dije con rabia en mis palabras  
  
Harry, giny tiene derecho a hacer su vida como ella desee, ella misma me lo pidió y tiene razón, además te miras muy molesto te pasa algo?  
  
No ron y gracias por la ayuda...  
  
No entiendo mis palabras y continuo comiendo, no entiendo a ron es su hermana no debería permitir que ese se le acerque, ya no soporto ver esa ecenita, me pongo de pie para retirarme. Harry aun no has terminado de comer ---ron,  
  
Se me quito el hambre ron nos vemos en la sala común.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero  
Aquí sentado hasta el final  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Durante todo el camino hacia la sala común no olvido ese momento en el que te vi con el, pero no me voy a quedar así, voy a luchar por ti mi dulce pelirroja, mi diosa, no importa lo que haga, recuperare tu amor como sea.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres,  
  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso, eres,  
  
Lo que mas cuido en este mundo, eso eres...  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Continuara......  
  
Espero sus r/r  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, aki sale un harry bastante celoso, que no se dará por vencido para tener a su lado a su gran amor.  
  
El nombre de la canción es ***eres** de café tacaba.. Me pareció perfecta para esta hermosa pareja espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí. 


	4. EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO

LES DESEO UN FELIZ 14 DE FEBRERO A TODOS........................  
  
Bueno aki estoy de new, gracias por los r/r....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ginny Potter W ....... Naaa como me voy a enojar, son buenas las ideas que me acabas de dar espero que te guste este capitulo espero tus Comentarios.....  
  
Karla ('Mione........... hola, que bueno k te aya gustado el capitulo anterior, espero que este sea de tu agrado nos vemos espero tus comentarios r/r  
  
4 capitulo **** EL ADMIRADOR SECRETO ******  
  
Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el castillo, los estudiantes estaban un poco agitados, por que faltaba 2 días para que iniciaran los exámenes. En la sala común se encontraba cierta pelirroja un tanto molesta.  
  
G: Maldito snape, esta poción del demonio no me la puedo aprender, tiene demasiados ingredientes..  
  
Leslie: calma giny, esta muy fácil, solo hay que aprenderse estos y saber como.... Giny me estas haciendo caso. Pero giny aun no respondía estaba con la mirada perdida....  
  
L: Tierra llamando a gin.... Gin mira ahí va harry..... De un salto la pelirroja volvió a su transe...... donde donde? Contesto esta...  
  
Pero solo escucho una gran carcajada de leslie, esta solo se sonrojo, por haber caído en la trampa de su amiga.  
  
Ya deja de reírte y vamonos no quiero imaginarme que nos hará snape si llegamos tarde. Las 2 chicas tomaron rápido sus cosas, y se dirigieron alas mazmorras.  
  
/////////  
  
G: No puedo creer k te hayan quitado 10 puntos el estupido de snape leslie.  
  
L: Ni yo tampoco, no se como se me pudo olvidar un ingrediente tan esencial. Pero ya no importa, sabes hacer tanto coraje me dio hambre, mira ahí va will y ad..  
  
No alcanzo terminar por que will choco contra ella cayendo fuertemente al suelo, ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, leslie tenia los ojos cerrados por el impacto, abrió lentamente los ojos y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules, se sonrojo un poco y empujo al chico que estaba enzima de ella.  
  
W: lo lamento leslie, es que los sly nos tiraron bombas fétidas y ... lo siento.... Le tendió la mano para que se levantara, la chica aun seguía mirando al chico un poco confusa por lo ocurrió, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro haciendo k will dejara de ponerse nervioso, aceptando la ayuda de este.  
  
Ejem.... Hola aun estamos aki......... contesto gin y adam  
  
Al escuchar esto tanto leslie y will se pusieron tan rojos como la cabellera de gin.  
  
L: Ya gin vamos a comer... empujándola hacia el gran comedor seguidas por los chicos.  
  
////////////////////////  
  
*** En el comedor ***  
  
Harry: Ron, el equipo de quidich necesita un nuevo cazador, Angelina se salio por causas de estudios y el próximo partido es en una semana, no se k vamos a hacer, si no lo tenemos en 3 días nos eliminaran automáticamente y es contra slytering.  
  
Ron: lo se harry, pero en estos momentos todos están ocupados a menos que... Gin nos pueda ayudar.  
  
H: Buena idea ron (perfecto a si tendré a gin cerca ) hablando de la reina de roma ron..  
  
R: reina de k?  
  
H: olvídalo...........  
  
/////////  
  
Un grupo de chicos entraba al comedor bastante sonrientes, una chica un tanto molesta empujando a una gin muriéndose de la risa.  
  
G : Jajajaja no te molestes leslie solo fue un comentario  
  
L: si no estoy molesta.... Mejor comamos.  
  
//////  
  
Un grupo de lechuzas llegaron, entregando el correo respectivo, hasta k una hermosa lechuza plateada se a cerco ala joven wesley dejando un pequeño paquete.  
  
G: Pero k es esto, no tiene quien la envía, es muy extraño.  
  
L: No será una de las bromas de adam y will.  
  
G: No, ellos no serian capaces........ Poco a poco fue abriendo el misterioso paquete.  
  
En el había un collar de esmeraldas con algunos toques carmesí. Y una anillo bastante extraño, era de oro pero la piedra que tenia, era como un pequeño rayo de sol dentro de esta.  
  
L: Es hermoso! Gin quien te lo mando...  
  
G: No, lo se, pero aki hay una nota.  
  
///////  
  
EL AMOR ES LA MEDICINA DE TODO MAL  
  
CON EL AMOR EL MUNDO SE CURA DEL PECADO  
  
EL AMOR ES EL VINO DE LA EXISTENCIA  
  
CUANDO LO HAS TOMADO, HAS BEBIDO LA GOTA MAS VALIOSA QUE EXISTE.  
  
ENTRE MAS SUTIL, EL AMOR ES MAS FUERTE Y MAS SUBLIME.  
  
MI QUERIDA GINNY, TU ERES MI MEDICINA PARA DESPERTAR CADA DIA DE MI EXISTENCIA, NO PUEDO DECIRTE QUIEN SOY, PARA NO SER RECHASADO. PERO SIEMPRE TE OBSERVO MI QUERIDA PELIRROJA, ESPERO QUE ESTOS PERSENTES SEAN DE TU AGRADO.  
  
TUYO SIEMPRE...  
  
*** TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO ***  
  
/////////////  
  
L: wow gin, lo traes arrastrando la banqueta al pobre, pero quien será, estas cosas son muy caras gin.  
  
G: Crees que haya sido... apuntando a harry  
  
L: Puede ser ginny, pero también pudo haber sido joshua el esta loco por ti. Apuntando a joshua, que al ser visto por las chicas les dedico una de sus mejores sonrisas,  
  
G: Como desearía que fuera harry, el que me enviara esta hermosa carta, pero eso no podrá ser. Jamás se fijaría en mí.  
  
L: Claro k si gin, recuerda la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.  
  
G: Tienes razón leslie, una nueva oportunidad apareció en la mente de la joven wesley..... pero la marca de la duda aparecía en su corazón........  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
******* La admiración ensalza, el amor es mudo ******  
**********************************  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
FIN DEL CAPITULO................. CONTUNUARA..........  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
SORRY HASTA AKI DEJO EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO, ESPERO SUS R/R...... HASTA LA PROXIMA.................  
  
EN FIN LOS INVITO A EL CLUB DE HP PARA LO K KIERAN SABER MAS DE ESTA CHILA AVENTURA BYES.....  
  
Mi correo para mayor información es zorima00@hotmail.com  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	5. DESCUBRIENDO

CAPITULO 5 ******* DESCUBRIENDO********  
  
Los cuentos de hadas serán ciertos, la princesa siempre será rescatada por el príncipe, pero hay la posibilidad que este nunca llegue en su hermoso corsel blanco. Quizás la princesa ahora sea ahora quien salve al noble caballero, por que esperar a que el llegue, por que el amor es tan confuso, a veces desearía ser de nuevo una pequeña niña que solo sueña en aquel príncipe azul que rescata ala princesa del castillo y vivir para siempre unidos por el hermoso amor que nos tenemos.  
  
Pero ya todo ha cambiado, yo he cambiado, mis pensamientos hacia el mundo es diferente, creo que a eso se le llama madurar ser lo suficientemente capaz de amar de verdad.  
  
Todavía mis pensamientos son solo para ti "harry" aunque he tratado de sacarte mi corazón pide el tuyo, probar tus labios, sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.  
  
Como desearía que esta carta me la hubieras mandado tu, pero yo se que tu corazón es de esa ravenclaw, que tiene ella que no tenga yo. Quizás sea por que le gusta tanto el quidich como a ti, o por ser tan hermosa, muchos chicos la quieren y yo solo soy la hermana de tu mejor amigo, la pequeña pecosa como muchos dirán.  
  
Pero la pequeña pecosa que te ama como a nadie más en este mundo.  
  
GIN???? En que estas pensado gin? ..... Solo estoy pensado en como averiguar quien me envió esta carta leslie, la persona que la escribió debe ser el chico con el que tanto he soñado....Puede ser gin pero no te confíes tanto, cuenta con mi ayuda en lo que quieras además me muero de ganas de saber quien te la envió. Vamos ala sala común aquí no se puede platicar a gusto leslie, mirando a will y a dam que solo las quedaban viendo con confusión.  
  
RON: Harry no le ibas a decir a gin si te iba a ayudar en el partido HARRY: lo siento ron, se me olvido por completo ahora mismo le digo, yéndose con gin, pero en ese momento iba saliendo gin y su amiga y no las pudo detener a tiempo.  
  
/////////////////////////////  
  
Oye will, gin y leslie traman algo, están muy sospechosas, hay que averiguarlo, jejeje talvez, leslie ya se enfado de ti por que aun no te le declaras y ya tiene otro chico.  
  
Leslie puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida ( pero yo no la podría ver con otro chico) pero de todos modos hay que averiguar. Hay que seguirlas pero que no se den cuenta de nuestra presencia, recuerda que ya saben todos nuestros movimientos will. Si ya se adam, vamos de seguro van a la sala común.  
  
////////////////////////////////////////  
  
No muy lejos de hogwarts, el mago más tenebroso de todos tiempos organizaba el peror plan jamas antes visto. La llave para destruir al gran harry potter estaba casi en sus manos, y el retorno de este dependía de ello.  
  
V; Colagusano, tráeme a lucius. Si me señor. ***diac la rata asquerosa en acción*** me hablaba mi señor. Lucius ya le diste indicaciones a tu hijo sobre la wesley. Si mi señor el plan esta funcionando muy pronto harry potter será destruido y con el la wesley como lo ordeno. Muy bien malfloy, si algo sale mal, no volverás a ver la luz de sol, antes de que maten ala wesley tráiganmela tengo asuntos pendientes con ella de potter elimínenlo cuanto antes. Como usted diga señor...........  
  
Muy pronto gin volverás a mí, y ahora no te podrás escapar, estaremos unidos por toda la eternidad y no podrás estar con el ser que amas como lo hiso lily.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
////SI EL HOMBRE NO HA DESCUBIERTO ALGO POR LO QUE CREE QUE VALE MORIR,  
NO ESTA HECHO PARA VIVIR////  
  
continuara..................................  
  
Hola como estan bueno aki les dejo el 3er capitulo espero que sea de su agrado.... Espero Reviews  
  
CONTESTANDO REVIEWS  
  
Zoe_Orimoto_Tao ** ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS  
  
Malu ** HOLA ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO SEA DE TU AGRADO ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS.  
  
eri mond licht --- GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ESPERO SEGUIR ESTANDO EN CONTACTO CONTIGO ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS.  
  
GINNY-LUNALLENA(URRAKA HAPPY) *** HOLA JEJEJ SORRY, ME ENCATA DEJAR ASI LAS HISTORIAS, ESPERO QUE TE HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ESPERO TUS COMENTARIOS.  
  
Y A LOS DEMAS QUE NO DEJARON REVIEWS ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SI DESEAN ESCRIBIRME MI CORREO ES ZORIMA00@HOTMAIL.COM ... ATTE MARY  
  
SIGAN LEYENDO....  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////// 


	6. MI PRINCIPE

CAPITULO 6 ***MI PRINCIPE***  
  
La tranquilidad y la paz que albergaba la escuela era muy extraño desde que habían iniciado las clases no se había presentado ningún ataque que fuera notado por el mundo mágico, todo el ministerio de magia pensaba que voldemort por fin había desaparecido, pero algunos pocos esperaban algún movimiento en falso de este ser tan tenebroso.  
  
Cerca del lago unos ojos esmeraldas se mostraba distantes de todo, intentado escapar de cualquier pensamiento que albergaba su mente y su corazón.  
  
Pero como no podría pensar en los labios rojos, su olor a fresa, la hermosa cabellera de fuego, la piel tersa como olvidar eso, tanto tiempo desperdiciado en pensar en un amor físico un amor sin valor alguno.  
  
Seria mas fácil haber muerto en manos del ser no nombrado que sufrir por su amor, talvez lo tenia merecido, siempre supe el amor que me tenia, o no? Simplemente lo ignore o estaba tan ciego por la admiración que tenia por cho, tan ciego en no darme cuenta de la dulzura de mi pelirroja, si mi dulce amor pero tan amargo ala vez, por que no todo puede ser tan simple como un simple –gin quieres ser mi novia—pero no, ahora cada vez que trato de hablar con ella están sus amigos.  
  
Que irónico, antes ella hacia lo imposible de estar a mi lado y ahora soy yo el que esta así, nunca pensé que seria tan celoso, la rabia me invade con solo verte con ESE no me importa su nombre solo se que yo debería estar ahí no el, hermione me dice que solo es tu amigo pero yo no lo veo así, gin desde cuando ya no estoy en tu corazón, cuando me olvidaste, se que es muy tarde, pero por que siento en mi corazón ,que ya te perdí.  
  
Un viento frió hace estremecer a harry, se sentía observado como un animal siguiendo a su presa, en la orilla del lago una joven no desprendía la vista de harry, la chica se fue acercando a el, mostró su mejor sonrisa a harry y se sentó junto a el, sin decir nada solo un suspiro salieron de sus labios dejando a harry en total nerviosismo.  
  
En momentos mas desesperados siempre aparece la persona menos adecuada en mi caso fue cho, desde que habíamos entrado a hogwarts, no había hablado con ella, estaba extrañado por su forma de actuar en ese momento, ella parecía que se ocultaba de mi y ahora, esta conmigo como si nada, si que son extrañas las mujeres a veces, pero no podemos vivir sin ellas si que tenia razón ron y lo aprendí de la manera mas dura.  
  
En la sala común....  
  
La sala común de grifindor se encontraba casi vacía con la excepción de gin y leslie......  
  
LESLIE: gin, no se me ocurre ninguna idea de cómo saber quien te envió esa carta, la única opción que te puedo dar es esperar que te mande otra, pero eso puede durar mucho no cress?  
  
GIN: Es la única opción que tengo, solo esperar, pero esperar leslie, pero dime como voy a esperar a que mí * admirador* me escriba, que harias tu si el posible amor de tu vida este detrás de ti y tu solo estas esperando a que el llegue, y no sabes quien dime leslie que harías tu en mi lugar.  
  
LESLIE: gin dale tiempo al tiempo, recuerda aun no sabes quien es, podría ser una broma o peor aun gin, hazme caso solo espera.  
  
GIN: mmm....esta bien lo haré, pero conste que fue tu idea. Pero aun pienso que fue Josué es el único que creo que es capaz de hacer este tipo de cosas, harry no es asi, y esta la odiosa de cho.  
  
LESLIE: no te preocupes por cho, te soy sincera gin si harry es para ti se va olvidar de cho y estará contigo pero si no debes superarlo como toda una grifindor, y estaré aquí para darte todo mi apoyo como siempre, además para eso somos las mejores amigos verdad. Por cierto gin ya es tarde tienes que ir al castigo con snape, apurate antes de que decida quitar mas puntos, y ya debemos demasiado.  
  
GIN: Gracias leslie lo olvide por completo, la carta me ha hecho olvidarlo, nos vemos mas tarde.  
  
Saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la sala común para ir al tormento de todo alumno el castigo con snape. Al llegar ala puesta del aula de pociones gin abrió la puesta lo mas callado posible para no ser descubierta por snape, coloco sus cosas en un asiento esperando a su verdugo.  
  
Varios pasos se escucharon acercarse, hasta llegar a unos metros de gin, sintiendo un terrible escalofrió que cubrió todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja , levanto la vista hasta poder ver a .....  
  
///////////////  
  
Volviendo con harry  
  
CHO: harry te estarás preguntando que hago aquí después de que estado ignorando todo este tiempo, pues he estado pensando sobre tu y yo y me gustaría que intentáramos estar juntos, si quieres no me contestes ahora pero piensalo harry es lo que cedric hubiera querido. Además te amo harry, no me preguntes como pero te amo.  
  
HARRY: yo cho, no se que decirte, si me hubieras dicho esto antes te juro que no lo pensaba dos veces, pero ya no es así. El amor que te tuve fue falso, lo que sentía por ti se acabo, lo siento cho pero yo amo a otra persona que vale mas que cualquier persona que he conocido y no pienso dejarla ir.  
  
CHO: es la wesley verdad, por esa pobretona me estas rechazando, que no escuchaste lo que te dije te AMO, esa wesley jamás estará a tu altura harry.  
  
Harry: ya estoy harto cho, siempre hablando de cedric, tu eres la que no escuchaste bien, no te amo, yo estoy enamorado de otra que no cabe en tu cabeza eso, y ultima vez que te lo repito Nunca mas vuelvas a insultar a ginny ni a los wesley, no pienso escuchar ni un comentario tuyo hacia ellos.  
  
CHO: pero harry yo no quería....  
  
HARRY: Ya me canse de escucharte cho, me voy no pienso seguir discutiendo mas y espero que todo haya quedado en claro, hasta nunca cho. Sin mas dejando ala oriental sola. (Se lo merece me cae mal desde que la agregaron en el libro jejejeje)  
  
CHO Harry escúchame por favor, harry............ por que harry, todo por esa estupida wesley, me la va a pagar, no sabes con quien te estas metiendo pobretona.  
  
////////////////////////////////  
  
GIN: draco que demonios haces aquí.  
  
DRACO: muy mal wesley, no le debes hablar así a tu nuevo profesor.  
  
GIN: de que hablas malfloy, estoy esperando a snape, si no recuerdas es nuestro profesor de pociones no tú.  
  
DRACO: eso lo tengo muy claro wesley, pero snape ha salido por causas personales, y me dejado a cargo, basta de habladurías y saca tu material que no pienso quedarme todo el día aquí.  
  
Sabia que el día no podría ser tan perfecto, siempre un idiota tiene que arruinarlo ***pensó gin *****  
  
Draco: que esperas wesley, tienes 30 minutos para terminar la poción de sueño, termina a tiempo o vete despidiendo de la copa de las casas. /Sentándose enfrente de gin poniendo un poco nerviosa ala pelirroja./  
  
GIN: Lo que usted diga profesor**entre dientes ***  
  
Gin no podía concentrarse en los ingredientes, la mirada de draco era muy penetrante, varias veces cacho a draco observarla detenidamente en el comedor, pero siempre lograba ignorarlo, pero ahora las cosas eran muy distintas estaban solos, eso ponía mucho mas nerviosa a gin.  
  
A duras penas logro terminar la poción, dejando a draco un tanto impresionado, pero sabia ocultarlo muy bien, gin empezó a guardar todos sus materiales, pero draco la detuvo agarrando sus brazos acercándola hacia el, gin intentaba librarse del rubio pero era imposible, el tenia mucho mas fuerza que ella, poco a poco draco la acerco a el hasta que puso su mano derecha en la espalda de gin haciendo menos posible la escapatoria de la pelirroja.  
  
Draco acerco sus labios con los de gin, provocando el beso mas salvaje que desprendía completa pasión, deseo, gin no soporto mas mordió el labio inferior de draco provocando un fuerte dolor en este, pero este aun no desistía, quería poseerla.  
  
La desesperación cada vez mas se apoderaba de gin, empezó a llorar haciendo mucho mas fuerte el deseo del rubio, gin cerro los ojos esperando lo peor.  
  
Pero un fuerte golpe se oye cerca de ella, gin abrió los ojos y encontró a draco en el suelo, y a harry golpeándolo, no podía creerlo su príncipe había venido a ayudarla, pero su pensamiento fue roto cuando draco había lanzado un hechizo hacia harry que había sido tirado hasta el otro extremo del aula cayendo inconsciente este.  
  
Gin corrió en donde estaba harry, tomo la varita de harry y apunto hacia malfloy.  
  
Draco: que piensas hacer con ella wesley. Acaso piensas desarmar no me hagas reir.  
  
Gin: spelliam!!!!!!!! grito con todas su fuerzas (jejee no se como se escribe pero ahí tienen la idea) malfoy trato de evitar el hechizó pero fue inútil su varita llego hasta las manos de gin, y cayo desmayado igual que harry.  
  
GIN *Winguardium leviosa* apuntando hacia harry, será mejor que te lleve ala enfermería harry, aun no entiendo como supiste que estaba en peligro pero eso no es importante ahora., lo importante eres tu mi principe. ***Saliendo de las mazmorras y dejando al sly desmayado.***  
  
Continuara.....................  
  
ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ACEPTO DE TODO, ESPEROS SUS  
REVIEWS....  
  
ATTE MARY 


	7. 7TO

El destino es tan enigmático y tan confuso, nadie sabe que va deparar si la muerte llega de pronto con un solo suspiro o el amor de tu vida estará a tu lado para toda la vida, tu haces tu propio destino pero no siempre lo puedes controlar a veces el escoge por ti de manera que da giros inesperados para bien o para mal, todo depende de la reacción que tomes  
  
No se como paso de momento estaba yendo ala sala común y después estaba golpeando a malfloy.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Harry después de haber hablado con cho, decidió mejor dejar ala oriental sola antes de que pasara algo de lo que se podría arrepentir, lo único que cabía en su mente y su corazón era la chica de los cabellos de fuego, la diosa de sus sueños. Que por cierto no había visto por culpa de la metiche de cho. Pero también gracias ha eso pude aclarar mis pensamientos.  
  
De repente escucho voces un poco alejadas, me paro en seco y escucho detenidamente de donde provenían era las voz de una chica, pero se me hacia familiar donde la he escuchado, me acerco mas para averiguar de donde venia hasta que me de tengo enfrente del aula de snape, abro lo mas silencioso posible la puerta y lo que miro en ese instante me deja estático, malfloy esta abrazando a MI ginny, esto no puede estar pasando mi mente queda totalmente en blanco no se como reaccionar, en ese momento gin empieza a llorar, no soporto la ira que se apodera de mi y cuando malfloy pensaba besar a gin, lo golpeo con todas mi fuerzas, cuando me di cuanta de lo k hice sentí un fuerte golpe que choco contra mi estomago y después de eso ya no se mas....  
  
**Fin del flash back**   
  
En la enfermería un chico de pelo azabache se encontraba inconsciente y junto a el una linda pelirroja que no deseaba separarse de el por ningún motivo.  
  
GIN: Harry, por favor despierta (tocando uno de los cabellos rebeldes del chico ) por mi culpa estas así, perdóname harry, siempre por mi culpa yo ... Pero poco a poco harry iba despertando, haciendo a gin estar en total nerviosismo  
  
Harry: Gin, estoy bien no te preocupes haciendo estremecer ala pelirroja   
  
GIN: Harry es que, siempre por mi culpa,  
  
Harry: no gin tú sabes que siempre estaré para protegerte pase lo que pase, lo sabes verdad?  
  
Gin: pero es que yo...  
  
Señorita wesley será mejor que se retire a su sala común, ya es muy tarde mañana puede venir a visitar al señor potter por el momento déjelo descansar.  
  
GIN: lo siento harry, hasta mañana dándole un beso en la mejilla al azabache dejándolo completamente en las nubes   
  
Harry: a..di o..s gin (cayendo totalmente dormido aun con el dulce olor de la pelirroja)  
  
Ya había pasado 3 días después del incidente con malfloy, las clases eran cada vez más difíciles y ahora con malfloy de profesor era mucho mas complicado por que en cualquier oportunidad le quita un número exagerado de puntos a casi todas las casa claro esta que menos a los slys.  
  
Entrando al gran comedor la mas joven de los wesley con la cara completamente roja hacia su aparición.  
  
GIN: Maldita sea... estupido malfloy.....  
  
LESLIE: calma gin, ya termino la totura.  
  
GIN: lo se, leslie, por merlin que ya no soporto a malfloy es un completo idiota quitarme 50 puntos es una tontería.  
  
Leslie: no te preocupes gin, pronto hermione o harry nos devuelven los puntos.  
  
GIN: Claro, por cierto ya supiste del baile de hallowen que están organizando, es obligatoria llevar pareja.  
  
Leslie: Genial quizás te invite tu admirador gin, o prefieres a cierto chico de ojos esmeraldas.  
  
GIN: lo había olvidado completamente, últimamente no me ha escrito, es extraño no cress. Y si hablas de harry el ya es del pasado.  
  
LESLIE: no lo creo gin, pero haber k pasa.  
  
GIN: Y por cierto leslie, vas a invitar a will al baile, por que si no te lo ganan ya sabes quien.  
  
LESLIE: lo se, pero el jamás me invitaría.... (Un suspiro salio de sus labios)  
  
GIN: No te preocupes ya veras k si. (Tocando el hombre de su amiga)

* * *

RON: Y piensas invitar al baile a cho? Harry  
  
Harry: No, ya te he dicho k ya no me gusta si no otra chica.  
  
RON: y quien es la afortunada de los suspiros del señor potter.?  
  
HARRY: te lo diré cuando sea el momento ron, por ahora solo te diré que estoy muy enamorado.  
  
RON: Pues yo voy a ir con la chica mas linda de todo hogwarts mi hermione.  
  
Harry: jajaja vaya tu si que estas enamorado amigo.  
  
RON: cállate harry.  
  
Harry: jajaja, esta bien por cierto cuando es la siguiente visita a hosmeade ron (mm no me acuerdo como se escribe)  
  
Ron: En 2 días, tiempo suficiente para comprarle su regalo a hermi.  
  
Harry: igual yo ron, igual yo.

* * *

**NO MUY LEJOS DE HOGWARTS**  
  
En las sombras del bosque prohibido la iniciación de los mortifagos daba inicio.  
  
Abracadabra... el maléfico mas terrible había sido pronunciado acabando con la vida de un pobre muggle y la iniciación había terminado.  
  
Alrededor del cuerpo varios encapuchados observaban con desprecio la actual acción, la marca había sido colocada en el brazo de la joven como signo de su lealtad.  
  
VOL: Ya no marcha atrás, desde ahora eres una de nosotros cho chang.

* * *

**_CONTINUARA.  
  
HOLA COMO ESTAN, SORRY POR RETRASO PERO YA ESTOY AKI DE NEW, QUE EL PARECIO  
EL CAPITULO FEO, HORRIBLE, ESPEROS SUS REVIEWS.  
  
MI MAIL ES ZORIMA00HOTMAIL._**


	8. invitaciones y sonrisas

El viaje a hosmeade (como sea) estaba a pocos días y la mayoría de los alumnos se estaban preparando para el baile de hallowen, varios murmullos se escuchaban en todo el castillo...por todos lados podías escuchar alas chicas felices presumiendo su pareja para el baile orgullosas, pero no todas podían compartir esa alegría tan grata una de ellas era la mas joven de los wesley que se encontraba ahora terminando las tareas de pociones he historia de la magia con mucho sacrificio para no quedarse totalmente dormida.  
  
GIN: Hay k flojera tengo, por merlín es mucha tarea,...tocándose la cabeza como signo de total flojeritas jejejemuy bien se que tu puedes, algún día tengo que acabar, tan bonito que esta el día, y yo aquí encerrada y haciendo esta tarea hay pobre de mi, mmm le hubiera hecho caso a leslie y lo hubiera hecho ayer maldición. Muy bien continuo.... Mmm no me puedo concentrar por que a mí.... Oh no maldición doble por que a mí, (acababa de entrar cierto chico de ojos esmeralda ala sala común, sin aun percatarse de la presencia de gin) que no se de cuenta que estoy aquí (colocando uno de sus libros frente a su rostro para no ser notada obio ps para k mas no) que no se de cuenta, por fis k no me vea... decía en voz baja gin.  
  
Poco a poco harry se iba alejando de gin pero unos murmullos lo hicieron reaccionar, una hermosa cabellera pelirroja se ocultaba detrás de los libros de pociones, harry se fue acercando sigilosamente donde se encontraba la chica para no ser descubierto de repente con un movimiento rápido toca la espalda de gin haciendo que la chica diera un gran grito de terror y miedo al ser sorprendida.  
  
Harry: jajaja te hubieras visto gin, jajaa  
  
GIN: no le veo la gracia harry...tomando el libro que se le había caído.  
  
Harry: perdona solo quería que te animaras, en fin fue divertido, ...sentándose junto a gin  
  
GIN: y... este... harry te volvieron a dejar solo ron y hermi '  
  
Harry: algo asi, ron no quería que me fuera pero sabes enfada ver a tus mejores amigos bazuquearse y aparte da envidia tu sabes.  
  
GIN: jajaja el gran harry potter teniendo envidia wow eso si hay que verlo.  
  
Harry: oye también tengo mi corazoncito... sonriendo este  
  
GIN: si tu lo dices.... Volviendo con su tarea  
  
Harry: por cierto gin, am... tu.. tu.. vas a ir a hosmeade?... viendo sus manos como si fuera lo mas interesante en este mundo.  
  
GIN: ps, no se talvez por que lo preguntas?  
  
Harry: bueno es que yo..Quería preguntarte si te gustaría ir conmigo...como amigos claro..si como amigos maldición  
  
GIN: claro harry disk siguiendo con su lectura   
  
Harry: muy bien nos vemos entonces en la sala común el sábado, nos vemos gin.  
  
Gin: adiós harry. Saliendo harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de la sala común   
  
VA solo como amigos, por que esta es la peor tortura que puede existir, por merlín por que me enamore de ti harry potter, solo eres mi verdugo por mas que trato no te puedo olvidar, quizás solo el destino te puso ante mi para sufrir.  
  
Una hermosa lechuza plateada entro por la venta de la sala común posándose sobre el hombro de la pelirroja. Entre su pata se encontraba una pequeña nota gin desato con cuidado la carta, cuando por fin la tuvo entre sus manos la lechuza aun permanecía. quieta, esperando la respuesta de la chica., gin comenzó a leer la nota que decía:  
  
EL AMOR NO PUEDE SER PROFUNDO SI NO PURO.  
  
YO NO TE DIGO QUE EL AMOR NO HAGA DAÑO,  
  
LO QUE TE DIGO ES QUE ESTOY RESULTO A AMAR MIESTRA VIVA,  
  
AMAR SIEMPRE, SIEMPRE AMARTE  
  
MI DULCE PELIRROJA ESTOY SIEMPRE A TU LADO, NO IMPORTA DONDE CON SOLO  
ASPIRAR TU DULCE AROMA ME SIENTO COMPLETO, CADA  
MAÑANA Y CADA NOCHE ESTAS EN MI MENTE PASE LO QUE PASE  
ESTARE A TU LADO. QUIZA SEA DESCORTES DE MI PARTE PERO, TE PIDO

QUE ME ESCRIBAS AL IGUAL QUE YO ATI, DESEO SABER MAS DE TI POR MEDIO DE TUS CARTAS MI DULCE PELIRROJA Y ASI TAMBIEN ME CONOSCAS MAS.  
ESPERO TU RESPUESTA  
TU ADMIRADOR SECRETO  
  
Gin termino de leer la carta cada vez se sorprendía mas la carta era hermosa, y esperaba su respuesta pero que le diría que seria lo mejor para contestarle a su admirador estaría esperando su respuesta inmediata, tomo un pergamino y una pluma, y comenzó a escribir.  
  
QUERIDO ADMIRADO SECRETO  
  
LAS CARTAS QUE ME HAS MANDADO SON HERMOSAS, NO TENGO PALABRAS PARA DECIRTE FELIZ QUE ESTOY CADA VEZ MAS QUIERO SABER TODO SOBRE TI, PODER SABER QUIEN ERES Y PODER CONOCERTE EN PERSONA, Y SOBRE ESCRIBIRNOS ENCANTADA.  
ESPERO TU RESPUESTA.  
BESOS GIN

Terminando así la carta y colocándole la carta ala lechuza que esperaba impaciente en el hombro de la chica, gin acerco la lechuza ala ventana y la dejo ir hasta perderse de la vista de gin.  
  
La misma lechuza entraba en una habitación oscura, se acerco donde se encontraba su amo, pero este hacia caso omiso de ella y aleteo sus alas para ser atendida por su amo, de esta manera el chico quito la nota de la lechuza y sonrió dentro de si mientras leía la nota por fin la tenia tan cerca cada vez mas amaba a la pelirroja pero era demasiado cobarde para demostrárselo este era su ultimo recurso y esperaba que funcionara, se recostó en uno de los sillones mas cómodos y sus pensamientos viajaron hasta donde se encontraba la pelirroja de su corazón.  
  
**CONTINUARAAA.....  
  
EN FIN ESTE ES EL CAPITULO 9, YA SE K A NADIE LE GUSTA MI FIC. PERO LO PIENSO ACABAR AUNK NADIE LO LEA. SI ALGUIEN LO ESTA LEYENDO DEJEN R/R PARA SABER SUS OPINIONES BUENAS O MALAS .  
  
ESTE FIC ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A UNA GRAN ESCRITORA QUE LAMENTABOLEMENTE YA NO ESTA CON NOSOTROS ES PARA TI ARITNA1 ESTES EN DONDE ESTES..  
  
ATTE MARY POTTER **


	9. 9

Los últimos 2 días siguieron su curso totalmente normal, una pelea con malfloy ya era típico, y ver de reojo a harry también. Era todo tan normal no había cambio alguno y una de las cosas que mas me alegraba era mi cambio de animo, gracias a mi admirador secreto cada vez que me escribía todo sobraba a mi alrededor cualquier pensamiento de tristeza se desvanecía, pero algo dentro de mi cabeza me dejaba una incógnita por que no me había invitado ir con el al baile, tenia tantas esperanzas de poder conocerlo y estar con el ese día, pero cada vez que le enviaba señales al respecto me eludía de una manera tan sutil ....tendrá sus razones ...pensé.  
  
Ya por fin era sábado increíble, me levante un poco tarde por estar en las nubes de nuevo, me cambié lo mas rápido que pude, una blusa blanca y una falda negra era lo ideal, genial me dije enfrente al espejo, si que he cambiado observándome aun ,de repente mi imagen había desaparecido en el espejo había cambiado ahora se mostraba a una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 22 años ....esto es imposible..Salio de mis labios, pero no se encontraba sola junto a ella un chico la tomaba de la mano casi de la misma edad pero con el cabello todo alborotado y unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas, me observaban detenidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, poco a poco me acerque al espejo hasta que mi mano derecha logro tocar el al espejo pero la imagen aun no se iba, una sonrisa surco mi rostro cerré los ojos esperando aun ver la hermosa imagen pero ya se había ido, la alegría k había dentro de mi no se opaco, salí de la habitación aun mas feliz k antes.  
  
En la sala común solo se encontraba un chico de ojos esmeraldas observando detenidamente la chimenea hasta que escuchos unos pasos era gin.  
  
GIN: hola harry, lamento la tardanza.  
  
Harry: no hay problema gin, lista para irnos.  
  
GIN: claro por cierto no veo ni a ron ni a hermione, no van a venir con nosotros?  
  
HARRY: se han adelantado no te molesta o si completamente rojo-me encanta verlo así jejeje---  
  
GIN: no esta bien.  
  
HARRY: entonces señorita me permite tomando el brazo de gin y saliendo juntos de la sala común  
  
En hosmeade  
  
El tiempo pasó muy rápido de una tienda a otra viendo que vestido era el mas adecuado para ir al baile aunque aun no tenia pareja tenia que estar preparada, en una tienda muy exótica, se encontraba en el aparador un vestido blanco con alas muy hermoso esto le llamo mucho la atención de la pelirroja y decidió probárselo le quedaba increíble.  
  
Sr: desea llevárselo señorita, son 2 galeones, por favor.  
  
Gin. Esta bien y gracias.  
  
Sr. Vuelva pronto señorita.  
  
GIN: Listo harry, ya compre lo que necesitaba y tu?  
  
HARRY: también, te invito una cerveza de mantequilla que opinas?  
  
Gin: pues que esperamos llevándose al azabache  
  
GIN: no he visto a hermione ni a mi hermano donde habrán metido.  
  
HARRY: no lo se, de seguro debe de estar por ahí comprando libros o algo por el estilo ya sabes como es hermione.  
  
GIN: si, jajaja pobre ron, le pego duro el amor.  
  
HARRY: este gin, yo... Quería...  
  
Gin: si harry, que pasa?  
  
Harry: megustariaquefuerasalbaileconmigo?...dijo muy rápido poniéndose completamente rojo  
  
GIN: que no te entendí nada harry?  
  
Harry: que si tu... si no tienes pareja aun.... Tu... quisieras... tu sabes....ir ... al baile ...conmigo...pero si no quieres yo entenderé ...tomando un poco mas de cerveza de mantequilla, esperando la respuesta de la pelirroja.  
  
Gin aun se encontraba en un especie de shock, que acaba de decir la estaba invitando para ir con el, estoy en la dimensión desconocida, no estoy soñando...pellizcándose un brazo...auuu...susurro  
  
Harry: y dime aceptas?  
  
Pero no tuvo respuesta por que ron llego muy enojado donde se encontraban... típico el hermano celoso jejjee  
  
RON. Harry!!!!! GIN!!!!! Los hemos estado buscando por todos lados, donde diablos se habían metido.  
  
Harry: ni tu te la crees ron, además hermione estaba contigo, no pensaba hacerle de trio siempre sabes, y ya te había dicho que iba a salir con gin que ahora ya no lo recuerdas.  
  
RON: si, me habías dicho pero...  
  
GIN: ya ron, ya nos viste, ves estamos bien que mas quieres, mejor ve con tu novia que te la van a robar...apuntando donde se encontraba hermi platicando con el golpeador de sly auque no lo crean jejjee  
  
Ron: mmm... adiós gin y cuidado harry serás mi mejor amigo pero gin sigue siendo mi hermana menor....saliendo disparado hacia hermione jajjaa  
  
El silencio se volví apoderar de gin y de harry, ninguno de ellos sabia que hacer o que decir, por su parte al otro extremo del caldero chorreante unos ojos platinos no dejaban de ver aquella escena, miraba absorto los movimientos de aquella pareja desde que habían salido de hogwarts y decidió seguirlos ahí, un horrible escalofrió se apodero de el al escuchar la peor frase que podía haber escuchado aquellos instantes, el momento en que potter le estaba pidiendo a SU gin ir con el al baile eso era imposible, para alivio de este el hermano de ella había interrumpido antes de que gin le diera la respuesta, tenia una oportunidad y no la debía desaprovechar, se levanto con su vista fija en aquella hermosa cabellera y esos labios rojos hasta que la estuvo demasiado cerca de ser notado por estos.  
  
Harry: que quieres malfloy.  
  
Malfloy: contigo nada potter, vengo ha hablar con ginny.  
  
Desde cuando le dice ginny este...pensó harry  
  
GIN: que quieres malfloy, no tengo todo tu tiempo.  
  
Malfloy: aquí no, vamos a fuera.  
  
Harry: eso nunca, crees que se le ha olvidado que la intentaste besar idiota!!!  
  
GIN: harry tiene razón malfloy, no pienso ir a ningún lado contigo.  
  
Malfloy: esta es la última vez que soy bueno contigo wesley y tu potter me las pagaras... tirando a cualquiera que se ponía en su camino  
  
Harry: antes que alguien mas llegue...aceptas ir conmigo?  
  
Gin: si harry me encantaría ir contigo al baile.  
  
Harry: genial...dándole un beso ala pelirroja en la mejilla  
  
GIN: Es tarde ya hay que volver harry....  
  
Hoy si que había sido un día muy agitado, primero harry me invito al baile y después malfloy es muy extraño que hubiera querido, cada vez me da mas miedo, debo tener mucho cuidado con el.  
  
OH NO!!!!!! Lo había olvidado por completo, acepte ir con harry y no se si me va a invitar mi admirador por merlín que haré... y si no me invita... no debería preocuparme.  
  
Una lechuza café entro en su habitación pero no era la misma de siempre era una diferente era errol que había choco con uno de los libros de gin, rápido la pelirroja le quito la carta y comenzó a leer, al terminar cayo de rodillas con sus manos que cubrían su rostro ocultando las lagrimas que brotaban de sus hermosos ojos.  
  
Esto no puede ser...susurraba entre lagrimas....no puede estar muerto no... se repetía .

No percy.....no puede estar muerto, por merlín esto no puede ser cierto... unos pequeños golpes se escuchaban fuera de la habitación, al no recibir respuesta entro observando ala pelirroja se hincó a lado de ella, ron abrazo a su hermana se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella los dos hermanos lloraron hasta muy tarde.  
  
............  
  
**CONTINUARAAAAA.......  
  
SORRY PERO YA ES MUY TARDE Y MUERO DE SUEÑO AKI LES DEJO EL CAPI 9 ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE CAPI SE LO DEDICO A UNA MUY BUENA AMIGA Amy Black LEAN SU HISTORIA ESTA MUY CHILA...  
  
PD: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS R/R SABEN SUBEN MUCHO EL ANIMO DE CONTINUAR SIGAN MANDANDO PARA SABER SUS COMENTARIOS BUENOS O MALOS.... HABER K LES PARECIO ESTE CAPI.....  
  
SALUDOS A:  
  
darkwolf Ireth Geraldine Potter   
  
GRACIAS POR R/R CUIDENSE HASTA LA PROXIMA Y CHEKEN MI GRUPO DE HP ACABAN DE ESTRENARSE LAS SALAS COMUNES DE GRY Y SLY , Y NO SE PIERDAN EL ESTRENO DE HP Y EL PRISIONERO DE AZKABAN......  
  
ATTE MARY POTTER**


	10. el baile

Todo hogwarts se había enterado de la terrible noticia no solo de los tristes rostros de la los hermanos wesley si no también del diario del profeta:  
  
**_ ATAQUE EN EL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA  
  
_**LA PASADO NOCHE HA OCURRIDO UNA TERRIBLE ATAQUE QUE A COBRADO VARIAS VIDAS ENTRE ELLAS UIN JOVEN TALENTOSO PERCY WESLEY AL INTENTAR SALVAR A UNA DE SUS COMPAÑERAS ROXANA BLACK, PERO HA SIDO INUTIL AL SER ATACADO CON EL MALEFICO MAS TERRIBLE MURIENDO INMEDIATAMENTEM NADIE SE EXPLICA COMO HAN PODIDO ENTRAR AL MINISTERIO. EL SR. LUCIUS MALFLOY NOS INFORMO QUE POR LA PESIMA SEGURIDAD QUE TIENE EL MINISTERIO Y NOS ASEGURA QUE LOS ATACANTEES SERAN CAPTURADOS LO ANTES POSIBLE ESO ES TODO POR EL MOMENTO.  
  
ALEXANDER WHITE  
  
**PUNTO DE GIN**  
  
Cada paso que daba todos los alumnos me observaban mostrándome su lastima como me desagradaba eso, el único sincero era harry, desde lo de percy harry siempre estaba a mí lado brindándome su apoyo, por otro lado cada vez que me topaba con malfloy no me insultaba, pero no tenia mente para pensar en esas cosas por que los mortifagos habían atacado el ministerio de magia eso ya había ocurrió cuando harry cursaba 5to pero habían escapado cada vez las cosas se ponían muy extrañas, en especial la ultima vez que mire a draco:  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Toda la noche ron me acompaño después de que recibí la noticia de percy, no pude dormir por todo los sentimientos que albergaban en mi, por fin decidí mejor levantarme y un largo baño de agua fría me harían sentir mejor me cambie lo mas rápido posible no soportaba estar mas tiempo encerrada.  
  
En el gran comedor no había nadie era demasiado temprano, decidí sentarme en una orilla del comedor para no ser notada en frente de mi apareció un avena y comencé a comer sin animo, poco a poco el comedor comenzaba a llenarse de todos los alumnos hambrientos entre ellos ron que en su rostro yacía un estado sepulcral de no haber dormido lo suficiente.  
  
Sentía mucha lastima por mi hermano, la noticia lo había afectado mucho mas que a mí, percy era uno de los hermanos que mas bien se llevaba con el, a parte de los gemelos, se sentó junto a mi sin articular palabra alguna ninguno de los 2 teníamos ánimos ni siquiera de respirar, minutos mas tarde llego hermione con harry, este ultimo solo me observaba, será lastima pensé.  
  
Observe mi reloj que me había regalado ron en navidad ya casi iba a empezar la primera clase, me despedí de ron, hermi y harry saliendo del gran comedor , lo que no habia notado es que unos ojos grises me habían observado todo el tiempo.  
  
Vaya vaya la wesley se digno a salir.... Contesto una voz detrás de mi  
  
Muerete malfloy .....dije  
  
Jajaja, igual que tu hermano como se llamaba....  
  
Percy.... susurre... varias lagrimas empezaron a brotar sin poderlas contener  
  
No me di cuenta cuando malfloy se acercó a mí tan cerca que podía oler su dulce perfume, podía escuchar su respiración que cada vez era más agitada se acerco poco a poco sus labios, mi única reacción fue cerrar lo ojos y esperar el beso pero nunca llego solo unas palabras salieron de su boca:  
  
El ataque esta muy cerca, el viene por ti y con el los sangres sucias caerán   
  
Abrí los ojos en total confusión pero malfloy ya no estaba..........  
  
**_Fin del flash back  
  
_**Era demasiado extraño que malfloy me habia comentado eso, quien vendrá por mi, no lo entiendo, será que voldemort regresara....naaa eso es imposible....pero si es así para que me quiere, querrá terminar lo que paso hace 3 años, también hablo de los sangres sucias tendré que decirle al director puede ser peligroso o a harry y si es una artimaña de malfloy si eso es.  
  
**_Fin del punto de gin._**  
  
El tan esperado día del baile habia llegado, muchos alumnos estaban nerviosos, otros se encontraban felices, entre ellos el famoso harry potter.  
  
Harry: maldición como dura... penso en voz alta... sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común  
  
Ron: calma amigo pronto bajaran, ya sabes como se duran las chicas para que se vean hermosas  
  
Harry: acaso tu lo sabes... respondió picaramente  
  
Ron: ejem...yo pues...mira ahí vienen...dijo con alivio al divisar a hermi.  
  
Hermione venia vestida de vampiresa, con un corto vestido negro que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas , ajustado con algunos toques de rojo carmesí en el cuello en forma de V , con el cabello suelto y recientemente pintado de negro se miraba irresistible e irreconocible , ron al igual que ella se habían puesto de acuerdo pero este venia con una traje negro y habia conjurado un hechizo para que sus colmillos crecieron un poco mas largos de los normal, su cabello se encontraba mas rojo de lo normal se habia puesto mucha goma tipo malfloy quedando guapísimo.  
  
Hemione te miras preciosa, casi no te reconozco...contesto harry  
  
Hermone: Gracias harry tu también te ves a guapo  
  
Ron: y yo que acaso estoy pintado hermione...dijo ron receloso  
  
Hermione: tu no estas guapo ron...al escuchar eso ron solo bajo su mirada... estas para comerte... contesto hermi.....ron al escuchar estas palabras abrazo a su novia y el casi se la come a ella de besos, pero los colmillos interferían poco jeje  
  
Harry --- ejem, detesto molestar, hermi,y ginny no piensa salir... contesto preocupado  
  
Harry aquí estoy...contesto una vocecita detrás de el  
  
Harry al girarse, no encontró palabras a lo que estaba viendo, era giny completamente de blanco, unas alas plateadas se hacían notar en su espalda. el vestido era un poco ajustado mostrando las hermosas curvas de la pelirroja, los hermosos rizos rojos de su cabello la hacían ver como toda una mujer. no se si vieron la película eternamente cenicienta ps de ahí saque el tip jejeje  
  
Gin...te ves... hermosa --- contesto harry completamente rojo  
  
Encantadora hermanita, harry si le haces algo ya sabes k tiene 6 hermanos que no dudaremos en matarte aunque seas mi mejor amigo...contesto ron  
  
HARRY: Jejeje lo se y gracias por la advertencia ron... no retiramos señoritas..Tomando de la mano a giny y saliendo las 2 parejas juntos de la sala común..  
  
**_En el gran comedor_**  
  
Al entrar al gran comedor los chicos no dejaban de admirar las luces y las calabazas brillantes eran el toque maestro del baile, alrededor del salón había varias mesas decoradas con rosas negras dándole un toque gótico muy atractivo y para completar en el centro un gran espacio para bailar estupendo para las parejas, en el techo del salón se podía observar la ilusión del cielo con estrellas hermoso en verdad.  
  
**_Punto de gin de new_**  
  
Ginny aun no podía creer lo hermoso que se encontraba todo era como un cuento de hadas, (había leído cuentos mugles por su papa claro esta) harry la llevo hasta la mesa mas cercana para poder apreciar el baile, gin sintió una mirada penetrante desde que había entrado al salón, ya no soportaba aquella mirada que tenia sobre ella de repente ella volteo para sorprenderlo y observo unos ojos platinos que no se inmutaron a la reacción de gin el dueño de estos ojos la observaba con rabia, deseo, gin sitio que tocaban su mano y aparto sus ojos del platino para encontrarse con los ojos esmeraldas de harry.  
  
**_Fin Punto de gin_**  
  
HARRY: te pasa algo ginny?  
  
GINNY: no te preocupes harry no es nada  
  
Harry: Quieres bailar entonces mi linda dama?  
  
GIN: Claro mi guapo caballero...levantándose tomados de la mano yendo al medio de la pista.  
  
Unos ojos platinos observaba cada paso que daba la pelirroja detenidamente, si las miradas mataran hace mucho que harry hubiera perecido.  
  
GIN: harry no se si lo has notado pero varios estudiantes de se han disfrasado de mortifagos  
  
Harry: ahora que lo dices es verdad......observando a su alrededor... de seguro son slys que originales no crees giny.  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta alguna, junto más su cuerpo al de gin como signo de protección hacia la chica, ginny respondió con una calida sonrisa disipando el temor de aquella situación.  
  
Poco a poco la música se puso cada vez mas romántica harry se separo un poco de ginny haciendo estremecer ala pelirroja.  
  
Ginny - observo los hermosos ojos de harry era amor a caso lo que se reflejaban en estos...penso  
  
Harry se inclino un poco ala pelirroja aparto sus ojos de los de la pelirroja para ver los labios rojos de esta, tanto tiempo los había deseado y estaba apunto de poder tocarlos.... Gin cerro los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios de harry............ pero a unos cuantos centímetros de hacer contacto, una gran explosión se escucho en la entrada del salón, giny abrió los ojos para observar tal escena varios alumnos se encontraban en el suelo con heridas graves de un momento a otro todo se convirtió en un caos total.....  
  
Harry que aun no había soltado la mano de gin miraba atónito lo que sucedía, los encapuchados que creían que eran alumnos de sly s atacaban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino............ de un momento a otro los mortifagos se colocaron alrededor de gin y harry apuntándolos con su varitas dejándolos completamente acorralados............... de entre las sombras 3 encapuchados se dieron a mostrar acercándose con paso fijo ala pareja..........hasta que..............................

* * *

**_NINGUN ROSAL TIENE A LA VEZ, TANTAS ROSAS Y ESPINAS COMO EL AMOR  
_**

* * *

**_CONTINUARA................  
  
QUIEN SON ESTOS MORTIFAGOS?  
  
QUE PASARA CON HARRY Y GINNY?  
  
DRACO SE LE DECLARA A GIN?  
  
QUE PASO CON EL ADMIRADOR?  
  
DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS PARA CONTINUAR..................................  
  
GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE HAN SEGUIDO LEYENDO MI FIC ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI LES HAYA GUSTADO DETICADO A USTEDES....NOS VEMOS ALA PROXIMA......... _**


	11. El secuestro y la chica misteriosa

CAPI 11: EL SECUESTRO Y LA CHICA MISTERIOSA  
  
Harry que aun no había soltado la mano de gin miraba atónito lo que sucedía, los encapuchados que creían que eran alumnos de sly s atacaban a cualquiera que estuviera en su camino............ de un momento a otro los mortifagos se colocaron alrededor de gin y harry apuntándolos con su varitas dejándolos completamente acorralados............... de entre las sombras 3 encapuchados se dieron a mostrar acercándose con paso fijo ala pareja..........hasta que ....  
  
Uno de ellos mostró su rostro era lucius malfloy mostrando una risa cínica observando con deleite aquella escena.  
  
vaya potter de nuevo nos vemos las caras, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí la chica wesley - contesto este – giny observaba con desprecio a lucius por su culpa su 1er año casi muere -  
  
MALDITO MALFLOY ....dijo harry......DEJA EMPAZ A GIN... USTEDES VIENEN POR MI ...apuntándolo con la varita  
  
Potter , potter siempre creyendo que todo gira a tu alrededor contesto ... uno de los encapuchados que aun no había mostrado su rostro  
  
SI no es por mí por quien... contesto harry temiendo a la respuesta.  
  
Por ella dijo apuntado a gin el tercer encapuchado mostrando su rostro... todos los de comedor no podían creer lo que estaban viendo...  
  
percy... susurro gin.....pero tu estabas muerto  
  
tan inocente como siempre gin, nunca creas en lo que dice el profeta...apuntando a gin  
  
percy no puedes hacerle esto a tu propia harry aun sorprendido.  
  
NO te metas en donde no te llaman potter¡¡¡¡¡... CRUCIO¡¡¡¡... dándole de lleno a harry arrojándolo 2 metros (claro aun siendo rodeados por los asquerosos mortifagos.)  
  
Harry cayó impactado en el suelo, un hilo de sangre broto de su cabeza,  
gin desesperada intento ir hacia harry pero una fuerza extraña no la  
dejaba moverse estaba paralizada, sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba  
perdiendo por completo su peso siendo atraída por uno de los mortifagos  
hasta estar a unos escasos centímetros de este, gin solo pudo observar  
dentro de la capucha un brillo extraño....  
  
Esos ojos.....fue lo último que dijo la pelirroja antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de aquel mortifago.  
  
Harry aun no podía moverse aquel crucio lo había dañado demasiado, abrió los ojos y lo que vio lo dejo petrificado, uno de los mortifagos tenia a gin , volvió a tratar levantarse pero fue inútil las fuerzas lo habían abandonado...unos pasos se fueron acercando a el era percy ....harry lo miraba con desprecio todo había sido culpa de el.....  
  
Hasta nunca potter...cru-......  
  
----spelliam ...se escucho en la entrada del salón golpeando a percy arrojándolo a una pared —era snape y la orden del fénix con el (milagro no)....  
  
Los mortifagos espesaron atacar a los de la orden que los superaban en numero, los alumnos corrian fuera del salon para poder salvarse de la terrible matanza que estaban presenciando.  
  
Poco a poco los mortifagos estaban siendo derrotados no había otra salida se acercaron a su líder que tenia a gin en sus brazos, este pronuncio unas extrañas palabras en otro dialecto; un resplandor rodeo a los mortifagos alejando a los de la orden, aquel resplandor desapareció y con el los mortifagos, llevándose con ellos ala joven wesley.  
  
NO¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ grito harry golpeando el suelo....GINNYYYYY¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Harry....lo siento pero haremos lo posible de rescatarla..... Contesto su antiguo profesor de artes oscuras .  
  
Profesor lupin...ginny ....hay que ir por ella ...volde..... Cayendo totalmente inconsciente  
  
EN OTRO LUGAR  
  
- Mi señor han caído 5 mortifagos y 8 están heridos gravemente...dijo uno mortifago  
  
eso no me importa, encierren ala chica --señalando ala pelirroja que se encontraba a un lado de el ....--- Lucius¡¡ --- grito -------  
  
mi señor ..... contesto este  
  
enciérrala con la traidora.... Dijo volde  
  
pero mi señor..... contesto lucius con temor  
  
VOL: acaso te estas oponiendo en contra de mis deseos malfloy...  
  
LUCIUS: No mi señor...ahora mismo llevo ala chica....  
  
-------  
  
Ginny sintió como unas gotas caían en su rostro haciéndola estremecer, abrió un poco los ojos para ver de donde provenía semejante molestia, pero abrió mucho mas los ojos al ver donde se encontraba era parecido a un calabozo pero mucho mas tétrico, se levanto para observar mejor aquel lugar donde estaba, no se explicaba por que se encontraba ahí, lo único que podía recordar es que estaba en el baile con harry... y....  
  
Por merlín...los mortifagos ...susurro.....tengo que escapar...  
  
- ni lo intentes, puedes salir herida............ Se escucho en una esquina de aquella habitación  
  
Gin no se había percatado que había alguien mas aparte de ella en aquel terrible lugar, aquella persona se levanto donde se encontraba y se fue a cercando a gin....  
  
es una chica...pensó gin....  
  
La joven era de cabellos rubios oscuros, largos hasta la cintura, con los ojos verdes y tez apiñonada, vestía igual a un mortifago solo que su ropa se miraba desgastada como si tuviera varios días encerrada ahí, el rostro de la chica se podía apreciar que era de familia noble.  
- por que me miras asi, acaso tengo algo en mi rostro --- contesto la joven.  
  
no lo siento es que pensé que estaba sola---- dijo gin timidamente  
  
yo también pensé lo mismo hasta que te escuche... por cierto mi nombre es astrit y tu eres? .... Mirando confusa a gin.  
  
ginny wesley ... dijo la pelirroja.  
  
Bien ginny, creo que estaremos aquí por largo tiempo...... ....  
  
-------------------- CONTINUARAA........................................  
  
-----------------------  
  
POR QUE LLEVAS EN LA SANGRE ANSIEDAD POR ABRAZARME  
POR REGRESARME SUEÑOS, QUE NO PODRAN SER .....  
  
------------  
  
Quien es esta chica? Que diablos quiere voldemort con gin?  
  
--------------------------  
  
HOLA COMO ESTAN AKI LES DEJO EL CAPI 11 ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SORRY POR EL RETRASO Y GRACIAS POR R/R.  
  
POR CIERTO DEJEN R/R PARA CONTINUAR ......................SALUDOS.........  
  
NOTA: QUEDE EN LA UNIIIIIIIIII JEJEJEJE  
  
BYES.... 


	12. EL REGRESO

**- EL REGRESO -**  
  
Giny ponte detrás de mi yo te cuidare.. Contesto harry observando a los mortigafos alrededor de el.... Pero fue muy tarde uno de los mortifagos me distrajo y otro tomo a ginny... no pude evitarlo.  
  
Harryyyyyyyyyyyy......... grito gin desesperada mientras era alejada cada vez mas de mi  
  
Giny... grite corriendo con todas mis fuerzas no lograba alcanzarla hasta que k desaparecio....  
  
Noooooooo Ginnyyyy - grite mientras mis puños golpeaban contra el suelo, la ira se empezo apoderar de mi... poco a poco sentí como recorrian las lagrimas mi rostro y caían al fuelo frío, no sabía que hacer, el miedo empezo apoderarse de mi, estaba solo. Al mirar a mi alrededor note que la habitación que minutos antes había sido iluminada por cientos de velas ahora se encontraba completamente en la penumbra...  
  
Cuando sentí que todo acabaría un rayo de luz apareció justo arriba de mí, fue entonces que empecé a escuchar murmullos... era mi nombre el que escuchaba... pero de quien se trataba, a quienes les pertenecían aquella voces, porque estaba seguro que era más de una voz la que escuchaba, trate de agudizar mi oído para poder identificar aquella voz... una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro pues las voces pertenecían a Ron y a Hermione, mis mejores amigos, era cierto mientras ellos estuvieran conmigo jamás estaría solo, sin embargo porque sentía aun ese vacío justo en ese momento aquella luz empezó a cubrirme, instintivamente cerré mis ojos, aquella calida luz me había hecho volver en si...  
  
RON: - Harry... despierta...  
  
HERMIi - vamos harry... tienes k despertar  
  
Ron ... hermione... ..Susurre..  
  
madamme Pomfrey ... por fin harry a despertado....grito eufórico ron  
  
HERMI: Calma ron, vas a lastimarte, recuerda tu herida...viendo el brazo de ron  
  
RON:-No te preocupes hermi.. k soy muy fuerte (levantando los brazos).. – hay - ..(kjandose del dolor)  
  
HERMI - lo vez te lo dije... divertida viendo al pelirrojo  
  
RON – Ya hermi, no te burles de mi-.. contesto Sonrojado.... -Harry ya te sientes mejor-... al ver k el chico intentaba levantarse... - vamos amigo no te muevas estas muy lastimado –.. deteniendo a harry para k no se levantara  
  
Es k no me puedo quedarme así ron... tengo que ir por gin... contesto harry  
  
Hermi – si vas así a ti también te van a capturar o peor , debes descansar, dumbledor ha puesto a toda la orden en busca de ella..No te preocupes.  
  
HARRY - Hermione... es mi culpa, todo ha sido mi culpa, yo tenia que protegerla y no pude fui un completo inútil...-  
  
Ron: - harry no es tu culpa... nadie sabia que esto iba a pasar, era imposible poder escapar.... Todo fue culpa de percy nos ha engañado a todos.....- (Cerrando lo puños de furia y vergüenza) ....... -No merece ser un wesley....para mi Percy esta muerto...- dijo con desprecio  
  
Harry y hermione no se atrevieron a decir palabra alguna ron había dicho todo, no valía la pena ni siquiera mencionarlo, solo se limitaron a ver a ron de aquella manera era lo mejor.....  
  
-------

* * *

-  
  
Maldición.... Hasta cuando voy a estar aquí encerrada.... Grito euforica ginny  
  
Ja como me das risa solo llevas 2 dias y yo llevo casi 6 meses encerrada y no estoy histerica... contesto con sarcasmo astrit  
  
Mmm vaya animo, ....solo espero que harry me saque de aquí.... Pensó la pelirroja  
  
Astrit ---- Eres una chica muy extraña no te lo habían dicho.... (Observándola de pies a cabeza)  
  
Ya basta¡¡¡¡¡¡ ... deja de molestarme que no tienes otra cosa que hacer... no se que diablos te pasa yo he tratado de ser amigable contigo y tu siempre buscas una manera de enfadarme.... Contesto gin completamente roja de ira  
  
La rubia arqueo la ceja... solo observando cada palabra que salían de la boca de gin... esa situación le daba mucha gracia.... Nadie antes le habían levantado tanto la voz con excepción de su padre...  
  
Que no piensas decir nada... dijo por fin gin  
  
sabes, eres la segunda persona que conozco capaz de elevar tanto la voz...- dijo la rubia sonriendo --- me caes bien....  
  
Ginny quedo atónita la chica le había quitado las palabras de la boca, observo de nuevo su rostro no era como ella pensaba.... Pero por que estaba ahí entonces no se comportaba como un mortifago... pero quien eres se pregunto ginny...  
  
**En otra habitación**  
  
Lucius –mi señor ya esta lista al poción, cuando usted diga ... mi lord  
  
voldemort -----muy bien, ahora empieza la siguiente parte de mi plan, lucius hay k ir bosque prohibido....pero antes .... Tengo k ver a nuestra invitada... sonriendo cínicamente  
  
----  
  
Contéstame algo por que estas aquí no pareces a los demás mortifagos.... Pregunto gin  
  
Ese no es problema tuyo, y lo mejor seria que no sepas nada mas de mi puedo estar en peligro por estar hablando contigo o peor aun... susurro la rubia.... Por unos momento la habitación quedo completamente en silencio, poco a poco unos pasos se iban a sercando, ginny solo miraba la puerta esperando de quien serian esos pasos, hasta que se detuvieron frente ala habitación, un leve ruido se escucho a fuera de la habitación .... 2 hombres aparecieron al abrirse la puerta....  
  
Oh no.... Susurro ginny  
  
Nos volvemos a ver ginny...---dijo voldemort  
  
Que diablos quieres conmigo, no tuviste suficiente en la cámara, por que no me dejas vivir empaz.... Contesto la pelirroja dejando salir todo lo que sentia, desde hace muchos años.....  
  
Voldemort -- giny,giny...siempre tan impulsiva... no me equivoque al escogerte como señuelo, eres perfecta para mis planes.... Por cierto le mandare saludos a potter de tu parte....  
  
Ginny:-- por que me dices eso?...  
  
VOL:-- ya veraz --- lucius dame la poción.... Lucius se acerco mostrando un pequeño frasco con una sustancia verde, voldemort agarro el frasco y empezó a tomar el contenido de este...hasta la ultima gota.....de repente voldemort dejo caer el frasco, un terrible dolor empezó a surcar todo su cuerpo... su piel repentinamente se puso mas blanca, su cabello comenzó a hacerse rojizo, ........ Que esta pasando... se pregunto gin aun viendo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante... voldemort había desaparecido por completo ahora tenia frente a sus ojos a ella misma pero.... Era voldemort...  
  
Que tal me veo ginny.... Nadie podrá imaginarse que yo tomare tu lugar.... Jajá jajá...riendo ginny (a no voldemort jajajja)  
  
Ginny...-- nadie te va creer, harry se dará cuenta -  
  
Vol... -- eso lo veremos, hasta pronto ginny.... Jajjjaa , -- saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Auxilio¡¡--- grito una joven escapando de unos mortigafos.....  
  
Has oído eso – dijo lupin --- no puede ser es la voz --- contesto sirius ( me vale para mi ta vivo)  
  
Vamos ---- corriendo al bosque prohibido  
  
Ayuda.... Fue lo único que salía de los labios de la joven al ser rodeada por 4 mortifagos  
  
Espellliammm.... Grito el licántropo... arrojando a 2 mortifagos... mientras tanto sirius atacaba a los otros 2 k restaban... arrojándoles un rictusempra y huyendo desesperados o eso creían...  
  
Remus se acerco ala joven...- te encuentras bien – pregunto  
  
Si ... gracias.. Contesto la chica  
  
Pero... como pudiste escapar... ahora fue sirius el que miraba ala chica no comprendía lo que estaba pasando....  
  
No lo se ... susurro la chica callendo desmayada en los brazos de sirus...  
  
Hay que llevar al castillo antes de que lleguen mas mortifagos... --- dijo remus viendo ala chica  
  
No se remus pero esto es muy extraño como pudo escapar – observando ala chica y entrando al castillo  
  
No se , amigo... susurro remus.....

* * *

**En el castillo  
**  
Albus --- grito minerva al entrar al despacho del director  
  
Dum --- que pasa minerva por que tanto escandalo  
  
La han encontrado --- han encontrado a ginny wesley --- dijo por fin la profesora de transformación --- esta en la enfermería la ha traído remus y sirius, la encontraron en el bosque... --  
  
DUM – le has avisado al joven wesley y a Sr. Potter  
  
Si profesor ya estan con ella... contesto minerva  
  
Muy bien hay k ir con ella, tiene que dar muchas explicaciones... --- contesto el director  
  
--  
  
**En la enfermería  
**  
ginny... susurro harry viendo ala joven pelirroja que dormía a un lado de el  
  
Que habrá pasado harry como pudo escapar... pregunto hermi  
  
a mí no me importa como escapo... lo importante es que ya esta con nosotros ... -contesto sonriendo ron  
  
UN silencio repentino se apodero de los chicos ... la joven pelirroja poco a poco abria sus ojos, viendo con fastidio aquella escena... ocultando sus sentimientos mostro una pequeña sonrisa, ron abrazo a su hermana esta feliz de que había vuelto... harry miraba atonito aquella escena por fin su gin había vuelto a el ....  
  
Ron solto gin y pronto... gin mostró una cara de asco cuando harry le dio un beso cerca de los labios....  
  
Que te pasa potter... dijo enoja gin  
  
Pero ginny yo no quería..... dijo harry confundido  
  
No vuelvas a hacer eso entendiste..... y tu que me ves sangre sucia ... viendo a hermione....  
  
Ginny que es lo que te pasa... dijo ron  
  
Nada que te importe hermanito, quiero descansar déjenme empaz... volviendo a cerrar los ojos...  
  
Maldito potter jajajjaa, pobre gin si supiera que tiene a potter comiendo de su mano....**pensó voldemort**.... Y esto solo acaba de comenzar.... Viendo como el trio maravilla salía de la enfermería.......  
  
-----------  
  
**Continuara...............................  
  
Que tal estubo ....... Bueno chicas espero sus RR plissss para continuar andale siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii jejejjee espero que les haya gustado, y espero sus opiniones y muchas gracias por los que dejaron su s Reviews los tengo muy encuenta en el prox capi les repondo jejjee, saludos a mi amiga amy black que siempre me ha estado apoyando gracias amiga.... Nos vemos pronto  
  
Si lees deja Reviews andale siiiiiii jejejeje byessssss  
  
**----------- 


	13. PLANES EL INICIO DEL FIN

_**Dulce amor**_

**Capitulo 13 - PLANES-**

Gritos desesperados se escucharon ala lejanía… nadie sabia de donde provenían pero poco a poco se iba alejando como si jamás hubieran sido oídos…. Las lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus hermosos ojos ... Estaba perdiendo la esperanza de alguna ves poder salir de ese encierro y poder correr a los brazos de harry pero entre mas trataba de romper la puerta una gota de sangre caía al terrible vació que albergaba su cuerpo..Hasta que por fin cayó rendida a un lado de la puerta esperando a que alguien la rescatara… astrit que solo la observaba cada movimiento de la pelirroja sintió lastima de ella cosas rara en ella siendo de donde provenía… se levanto de su oscuro escondite se acerco ala pelirroja y seco algunas gotas de sangre que tenia en su manos y en su rostro …. Tranquila giny vamos a salir no se como pero saldremos .. susurro la chica … pero una esperanza albergo en el joven corazon de gin al escuchar esta palabras si ellas 2 se unían tenían mas posibilidades de escapar sea como sea .. penso ginny antes de perder el conocimiento….

**En HOgwarts**

Un chico de pelo azabache caminaba sobre sus pasos en la sala comun de gryffindor …. No puede ser que ginny se comportara asi… me trato con asco eso no puede ser y si voldemort le puso un hechizo? ... no tengo que averiguarlo.. penso el azabache

Harry… grito ron

Harry: O perdón ron que me decías…..

Ron: es extraño el comportamiento de mi hermana nunca le había dicho así a hemione.. y contigo no se como explicarte harry.. era como si te odiara …

Harry: lo se ron no viste su rostro era frio y sus ojos no tiene ese brillo… finalizo el azabache con nostalgia..

Hay que averiguar que fue lo que paso con ella … además es muy extraño que haya podido escapar con todos esos mortifagos era casi imposible entienden..Contesto hermione que había estado atenta ala conversación.

Ron: no podemos hacer nada hasta que salga de la enfermería, casi nos saca con un hechizo….

Mañana podremos hablar con ella … Dumbledor dijo que la iban a dar de alta por la mañana …. Es cuestion de esperar…dijo hermione al abrazar a ron.

Eso es lo que menos tengo hermione tiempo no puedo esperar finalizo harry… tomando su capa de invislidad yendo ala enfermería… no espera harryyy grito ron… no déjalo tiene que desahogarse … susurro hermione…

RON: espero que se arregle todo hermione…

**EN LA ENFERMERIA**

Dum: ginny contesta como pudiste escapar de todos esos mortifagos…

Gin: no lo se … no lo recuerdo … lo único que esta en mi cabeza es el baile y los mortifagos que me estaban atacando .. no lo se… finalizo ginny .. ( estupido viejo jaja de seguro se creyó todo pensó voldemort)..

Minerva: pero ginny no sabes como llegaste al bosque, si alguien te ayudo? Pregunto insistentemente la profesora…

No lo se…todo esta borroso… contesto la pelirroja tomando con ambas manos su cabeza… (Drama y mas drama que no entiende que no kiero decir par de viejos ….)

DUM: Ya déjala descansar minerva mañana talvez pueda recordar algo… observando detenidamente a ginny… por cierto mañana te darán de alta podrás ir a tu casa a descansar.. finalizo acercándose ala salida de la enfermeria…

Gracias profesor… contesto sonriendo ginny (perfecto mañana empieza el juego jajajaja)

Descansa mañana será un día muy largo… dijo el director antes de salir junto a minerva

Por fin se fueron esos vejetes … jajajaja que idiotas son se tragaron todo … dijo entre risas gin o voldemort jaja… pero fue interrumpido por una voz …

Ginny … la llamo el azabache….

Ashhh otra ves tu… dijo con molestia voldemort… que no te quedo claro la palabra largate o quieres esta mejor déjame empaz potter…

Por favor ginny tenemos que hablar.. suplico harry

GINNY V: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo potter … quiero descansar no entiendes eso… o eres tan estupido que no cabe en tu cabeza…

Harry: Pues hablaremos quieras o no ginny quiero saber por que demonios estas asi.. que paso aya que te dijo voldemort que te hizo para comportarte así..

GINNY V: de verdad kieres saber … ps bien.. el me abrió los ojos potter me hizo ver quien eres realmente…solo eres un chico cualquiera que por tener esa absurda cicatriz te crees la gran cosa..Tarde o temprano te va a vencer voldemort y el será quien mande…(jajaja vamos potter siente desesperado que tu ginny te odio jajaja …y mejor aun que creas que este de mi lado …)

Harry: no puede ser que eso digas ginny …mientras se acercaba ala pelirroja… tu no eres asi ..

Ginny V : aléjate de mi potter.. Mas vale que te vayas o llamare ala enfermera .. largate de mi vista no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida …me das asco potter..

Esto no se acaba aki ginny… tarde que temprano sabré que paso contigo y volveras a ser la misma eso de lo prometo.. Finalizo el azabache saliendo de la enfermeria…

Eso lo veremos potter jajaja.. ginny nunca va a ser tuya jajaj ella es pefecta para mis planes … es mia jajajaja…. …

* * *

_PUEDE QUE TE DECEPCIONES SI FALLAS, PERO ESTARAS PERDIDO SI NO LO INTENTAS_

* * *

CONTINUARA…

HOLA CHICOS SORRY POR EL RETRASO JEJEJEJ CASI 6 MESES SIN ESCRIBIR QUE VERGÜENZA PERO LA UNI ME COME TODO MI TIEMPO PERDONENME ESPERO QUE NO LES DESEPCIONE ESTE CAPI PERO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA AKI LES DEJO EL CAPI 13 …. ESPERO SUS R/R… ECEPTO DE TODO … PLIS PARA PODER CONTINUAR… YA TENGO LA MITAD DEL PROX CAPI SE LLAMA…-LA NUEVA GINNY- NOS VEMO SE CUIDAN


	14. EL ESCAPE

**Capitulo 14 ---- La nueva ginny y el escape ----**

Ginny habia sido dada de alta esa misma tarde aun a costas de con varias protestas de la enfermera… vieja estupida no ve k no tengo nada….dijo voldemort pasando a un lado de algunos de los compañeros de ginny e ignorando a los saludos de estos… ukk sangre sucias por doquier…que asco…dijo aun mas alto al ver a hermione pasar junto a su supuesto hermano….

Ginny me alegro qué ya hayas salido dijo este abrazando a ginny… si aja ya suéltame hermano que me estas ahogando… dijo con brusquedad ginny soltandose de los brazos de su hermano…

Ginny hablaste con harry… esta vez fue la sangre sucia…

Mira sangre sucia inmunda… lo que haga o deje de hacer es algo que te debe de importar en lo mas mínimo entiendes … conteste con asco como si el mismísimo draco hubiera dicho esas palabras (pero como es voldi salieron mejor) ..

Pero ginny solo quería…

Haaa dije k hablaras… claro k no verdad entonces shh que callada t ves mejor sangre sucia adiós hermano… dije yéndome lo mas lejos posibles de esos idiotas….paso I listo pense sigue el paso II… donde demonios esta el hijo de lucius…

Lejos de hogwarts un par de chicas ingeniaba un plan para poder escapar de su terrible prision que tanto las aquejaba…..

Maldición Astrit … no se me ocurre nada para poder salir de aki … necesito avisarle a harry… dijo la pelirroja con desesperación

Tiempo al tiempo pelirroja .. la desesperación lleva ala perdición … contesto Astrit con tranquilidad…..

No c como puedes estar tranquila en cualquier momento nos van a matar y después… todo se acabara… si no se nos ocurre algo..

En lugar de estar llorando y diciendo tonterías deberías mejor observar eso… dijo astrit apuntando una de las esquinas de su prision….

Que eso eso?… pregunto ginny……al ver un pequeño rayo de luz que provenía de uno agujero donde entraban las ratas….

Nuestra salida pelirroja contesto esta con una sonrisa…..

Por fin ginny (o voldi jaja) había visualizado una cabellera platina en uno de los pasillos ….

Malfoy… grito para llamar la atención de este…

Que demonios quieres wesley…. Contesto este…

Mm.. lo malfoy se te ha subido ala cabeza ya no reconoces a tu sr. Grandísimo animal … no eres nada parecido a tu padre... dijo ginny con desagrado

Lo siento sr. Es que no lo sabia… finalizo este haciendo una pequeña reverencia el rubio… como odiaba hacer esto (pensó draco claro)

Muy bien… vamos tenemos muchas cosas que planear empezando con destruir a potter y los sangre sucias de esta escuela… draco lo siguió en silencio hacia una habitación obscura……

**Por otro lado…**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que el plan de las chicas para escapar realizaban…por el momento ningun mortifago había ido desde la aparición de voldemort …

Vamos pelirroja que falta poco…. Quita esa roca… le dijo astrit….

Déjame ayudarte con esto… contesto ginny al ver las manos llenas de sangre de la chica…. descansa un poco yo seguiré…

Astrit se sentó a un lado de la gran cantidad de piedras y tierra que habían sacado de ese pequeño orificio ahora era casi lo suficiente grande para poder salir…. Rompió una parte de su capa y cubrio sus heridas no era nada grave pero algunas rocas eran los suficientemente filosas para dales daños….

Astrit… la llamo ginny… puedo ver luz…

Astrid se acerco rápidamente… era cierto se alcanzaba a ver una luz mucho mas fuerte, casi podía sentir su calor… ginny intentaba sacar una piedra casi del doble del tamaño de su cabeza…. Déjame ayudarte.. dijo astrit.. ambas jalaron la roca… solo se oyo un plock… haciendo caer a ambas…. Y arrojando la roca casi al otro lado de la habitación… aquella roca había dejado un hueco lo suficientemente grande para que pasaran las chicas….

Por fin… dijo ginny entre sollosos…

No es tiempo de llorar pelirroja.. Vamos dijo rubia jalándola a su libertad…

Pero sus temores se hicieron realidad… lucius al escuchar el ultimo ruido de la roca .. entro ala habitación.., sus ojos no podian creer lo que estaba viendo esta la wesley y la traidora… escapando…..

Inmobilius…grito… intentando atrapar a una de las chicas pero fue tarde logro meterse al agujero antes de que la tocara…..

Crabbe …le grito… (claro los padres no jaja) 2 mortifagos se acercaron a el

Las prisioneras se han escapado hay que ir por ellas antes de que logren llegar al castillo si no nuestro sr. Nos matara..…. Dijo colérico el platino….

Vamos ginny corre… lucius no va a alcanzar grito astrit corriendo lo mas rápido que sus pies podían…

No puedo mas necesito descansar… contesto giny cayendo de espalda

No es tiempo de descansar… vamos por lo menos lleguemos al bosque prohibido tendremos mas posibilidades de salvarnos…. Dijo la rubia ayudando a levantarse… hazlo por harry.. le susurro la rubia…

Por harry… susurro ginny … empezando a caminar casi al mismo paso de la rubia….

CONTINUARA….

Hola como estan bueno k les dire este fic c lo dedico a mi amiga amy black ella me ha apoyado para continuarlo………. Ya k los ánimos los tengo por los suelos y nadie deja rr… en fin lo terminare de todos modos …..espero que te haya gustado este capi amiga… espero tu comentario al respecto……

Lean mis otros fic… SENCILLAMENTE GINNY WESLEY, COSAS DE EL Y ELLA, DARK GINNY… BYES….


End file.
